


Russian Copy

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: bit of blood, description of ripping out someones spine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deucalion had heard the gasps and the heart rates of the humans pick up instantly, almost sounding as if they’d break from the chests. </p><p>“Now...” he trailed off, letting go of his stick and letting the body drop in a pile on the ground. “Where were we,” he grinned and turned towards his copy, making it seem as if he did that on a regular basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Copy

He was very amused by the recent events. He hadn’t been in Hell’s kitchen long, only a week, and he’d already found the oddest thing. Deucalion was beginning to believe that ridiculous statement, that there were several people in the world that looked identical to a single person. The Alpha was currently staring at his through his blinded eyes, the man tied to one of the chairs that he had in his temporary apartment. He could see the shape and curves of his facial features. He hadn’t needed his eyes to see him at first, his sense of touch had been enough. He had gently palmed and fingered at his face, easily noticing the identical appearance. Though the man was a little younger, by a few years.

Kali and the twins had found him talking with another man, his brother Ethan had supplied, having scented them and put two and two together, because their scents were more than similar. They had knocked them out and brought them to him, the older brother tied and left on the other side of the room, a spectator of what was transpiring.

It seemed that the human had noticed the scarily mirrored appearance of the wolf, his pulse was high and he’d been faintly panting since he had seen him. His brother was the same. His heart racing in the corner. It had made the werewolf smirk.

“So, we’ve got two sets of twins now?” Kali questioned, her tone uninterested and bored. He lightly shook his head, his blind eyes still staring at the man in the chair.

“No, our ages are quite a few years apart,” he paused at the sound of the man’s heart skip. He caught the faint scent of confusion, maybe to how he knew. “You’re still the only twins,” he directed the statement at the boys.

It was then that he felt Ennis enter the building, a struggling body being dragged behind him. It seemed that he had found the wolf that had crossed him. It had just made his day even better. First the amusement of being introduced to a copy of himself, a human copy. And now he’d be able to take his revenge on the werewolf that had thwarted him. His day seemed to get better and better.

“Look what I found,” the man boomed as he stepped through the door, tossing the whimpering body ahead of him and at Deucalion’s boots. He listened as the wolf curled up on himself, making him seem smaller and vulnerable.

“Good afternoon,” he grinned, his eyes staring down at the body even though he could barely see the werewolf. “I assume you were informed on why you’re here,” his smile disappeared, replaced by a thin line of mild irritation. The Alpha held his staff out, the tip bumping against the other wolf’s chin and he jabbed him slightly, getting his attention. “Up,” he ordered, the man hesitantly obeying him. “You were, yes?” he questioned.

“Ye-yes, he... uh... I-,” he stuttered and Deucalion felt the boredom growing. The man was predictably scared, and he should be, death would be coming to him within the next few minutes.

“Do you know what happened to the last person that crossed me?” he questioned, a smile gradually spreading across his lips again. He remembered it very well. It had been his most creative kill and it had sent shivers through the pack, including him.

“I-no,” he answered and the older wolf began grinning to himself, happy that his reaction seemed to worsen. He was shaking, the vibrations slipping down his cane.

“I ripped out his spine,” he said simply, flatly. He’d heard the two humans in the room gasp, their heart rates skyrocketing high above the norm.

“ _Etot paren' sumasshedshiy,_ ” ‘ _This guy is a lunatic’._ He heard from the Russian in the corner, the brother that he’d had no interest in. He’d learnt quite a few languages, but Russian hadn’t been his best. He was sure that the man had called him... a lunatic? Nutcase? He wasn’t completely sure. Less than a second or after he’d heard his copy shh’d him, as if he were sure that Deucalion would kill him next if he’d understood his words.

“ _Ukhod povtorit?_ ” ‘ _Care to repeat that?_ ’ Kali spoke calmly as she turned to the man, his heartbeat spiking once more.

He returned to what he’d been doing, the end of his cane being pushed and putting pressure on the wolf’s throat. He gripped the knob tighter and thrust the spike at the other end forward, the staff slipping easily through the wolf’s neck as he gurgled and tried to swallow whatever had been in his throat at the time.

Deucalion had heard the gasps and the heart rates of the humans pick up instantly, almost sounding as if they’d break from the chests.

“Now...” he trailed off, letting go of his stick and letting the body drop in a pile on the ground. “Where were we,” he grinned and turned towards his copy, making it seem as if he did that on a regular basis, like it was a common thing, killing people. It actually was.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored... I noticed that a lot of my works came from boredom :) 
> 
> I hope you liked this.


End file.
